


Other night

by Shingo



Category: Killing Season (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingo/pseuds/Shingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kovač come back the log cabin in other night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fic.
> 
> Tough guys in a log cabin, snipe and pursue it all night. I said, nothing could better than that.

 

他又出現在Benjamin Ford的木屋前。這次他沒帶任何武器，沒帶敵意，只帶了一瓶老莫斯科伏特加。他攤開雙手，看著Ben的表情從訝異轉為警戒，接著是疑惑，最後是了然於心。他轉過身，手一揮示意他進來後帶上門。  
  
就在一樣的位置上，他們共享Benjamin的晚餐和一瓶酒，彷彿什麼事都沒發生過，聊著一切。  
  
「我會想你說的那個和老義大利神父告解的故事，你說，如果那個女孩早就知道戰爭已經結束了呢，」Kovač問，但語氣聽上去不像是一個真正的問句。  
  
「這個嘛，那就是她自己的選擇了。」Ben慢慢地回答。幾杯黃湯下肚後，或許他需要多花點時間想個答案。但他沒有醉到沒注意到Kovač站起身走到他面前，雙手撐著他的椅子扶手，有些居高臨下的看著他。  
  
「或許，她並不真的希望戰爭結束。」  
  
「或許……」Ben回應，看上去似乎有些睡意，因為他不再擔心Kovač, 他們沒事了。  
  
就在Kovač吻上他的眼角時他再度出聲。「那個為你收屎尿的護士呢？」  
  
「她現在是別人的妻子。」他邊回答邊往下吻著他的嘴角。  
  
「你會在意這種事嗎，」Ben問，Kovač的大鬍子扎得他閉上眼，同時感受到Kovač的手遊走在自己腿間。  
  
「我是塞爾維亞人，我直視罪惡。」他以此為回答，並繼續說。「性愛，暴力和美酒，誰不喜歡？我們這種人是三者完美的結合。」  
  
「或許我不是，」Ben說，依然閉著眼，甚至連手指都沒動一下。「而且我對你沒 _性趣_ 。」  
  
「你一直想告訴我戰爭已經結束了。所以對我來講，不作戰，就做愛吧。」  
  
Ben保持沉默。  
  
「你是個隱士，自制，恆規，有許多傷痕。但你不是聖人，我也不是。」他傾身耳語，「當你將我綁在木板上，為我 _準備_ 檸檬汁時，在想什麼？當拿出斧頭砍下我時，你在想什麼？」  
  
「那些痛苦算什麼，我應該殺了你。」Ben回答，他終於睜開眼，對上那雙深不可測，只順從自己內心的野獸眼神。  
  
Kovač聞言笑了。「你從來也沒真的殺了我，」自兩年前，那顆卡在脊椎的子彈開始。  
  
「甚至那天你也根本沒認出我，」他說，雙手遊走至Ben襯衫下的腰際，指尖滑過歷經風霜依然健壯的軀體。「謝謝你的邀請。」  
  
Ben看到牆上的鹿頭空洞的黑瞳對向他們荒唐的畫面，也閃爍著他們身後壁爐中的火光。他從沒想過這種事有任何可能會發生，就像他也從沒想過自己會被人射穿小腿，像畜生一樣被倒吊著。  
  
酒過三巡後，這個心靈長期被仇恨所扭曲的Kovač會對自己尋找多年，在經過一天一夜的血腥追獵後卻化解桎梏的男人下手，沒有理由，沒有規則，似乎也沒有不妥。  
  
Ben發現自己對此並不特別驚訝。戰爭會讓每個人都產生傷痛，而幾乎所有人，一輩子都無法恢復。所以他很自然地作出了回應，只要明白對方不會在當下撕裂自己就夠了。無所謂正常對錯，只是不需抵抗，像兩頭野獸在互舔傷口，是種短暫、真實的平靜，直到天明後，再度分道揚鑣。  
  
  
fin.


End file.
